


to the moon and back

by KunessiPhany



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy birthday Kun, M/M, fluff is not my thing guys, kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunessiPhany/pseuds/KunessiPhany
Summary: "Is this my birthday present?" Kun asked Leo, standing right in front of him and resembling a beagle, looking so excited that if he were a dog, his tongue would be hanging out. His wide eyes were sparkling and a ridiculous grin spread over his face."Ohhh, sweetheart," Pocho said, slinging an arm around Kun's shoulders before Leo could reply. "You don't know what kind of day your boy has planned for you."Leo grinned at them both.orthe one where leo plans the entire day for kun's birthday.





	to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ximena13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximena13/gifts).



> This is a thank you fic for Xime for putting up with me and everything football-related (and not football-related). Love you, babe, but fluff is not my thing. I delivered, though, and Kun deserves the world. Happy birthday, Kun Agüero!

Sergio Agüero was just stirring from his sleep when he heard Messi's voice close to his ear.

"Kun," he was whispering, shaking the Bonaerense lightly. "Kun,  _ mi amor _ , wake up."

His voice was getting steadily louder, but Sergio couldn't be bothered to acknowledge his words. He was sleepy, he'd fallen asleep past midnight the previous night watching a movie and he wanted to sleep in. It was Sunday and—

"Happy birthday, Kun!" Leo yelled, not right into his ear but still close enough to make him jump, his eyes shooting open. Kun instinctually shot his hand out, hitting Leo's arm roughly, and scooting backwards and almost falling off the edge of the bed.

Sergio turned to glare blearily at Lionel. He was trying not to laugh but wearing a huge smile in its' stead, his dimples clearly visible through his stubble. Kun couldn't stay angry at that smile.

"Leooooo," he whined instead, scooting back toward his boyfriend and burying his face in his pillow. "It way oo ely."

"I can guess what you said," Leo commented lightly, still sitting on the edge of their bed. "But I don't care. It's your birthday, Kun!"

Kun smiled into his pillow, raising his head up and turning to smile sleepily at the Rosarino. He looked freshly-showered, wearing casual clothes and looking like a god with his affectionate smile.

"I know," Kun replied, flopping back on the bed and running a hand through his platinum hair. His voice was hoarse from sleep. Leo leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Happy 36th birthday,  _ cariño _ ," he said casually, turning to bounce off the bed. Kun froze and turned to look at the Barça player.

"I'm turning 31, Leo."

Leo, who was standing at the dresser mirror applying some hair product, glanced over his shoulder at Kun distractedly.

"Mhmm?"

"I'm turning 31, Leo," Kun repeated, sitting up in the bed slowly. Messi turned to him this time, a look of confusion taking over his face.

"You're turning 36, Kun."

"No, I'm turning thirty-one, Lionel," Kun insisted, throwing the covers back to scramble off the bed. Leo continued to stare at him oddly.

"Kun," he said slowly, "today is Sunday, second of June, 2024."

Sergio's mouth dropped open, and he immediately lunged for his phone on the nightstand. He unlocked the screen to see it read:  _ 9:56 a.m. Sun, 2 Junio. _

Beginning to panic, he input his passcode and frantically looked for the Calendar app. Once open, Kun froze and stared in disbelief.

Today's date was Sunday, 2nd of June,  _ 2024. _

How could that be right? Was he in some kind of alternate universe, and  _ holy shit,  _ thirty-six years?

Before his brain could begin to panic even more, Leo burst out laughing. Kun's head shot up to look at him, his mind still tripping on the date his phone displayed at him and—

"You should see your face right now!" Leo gasped out in between his mirth-filled chuckles. Kun remained unable to comprehend for a few seconds— he'd just woken up, give him a break— before he realized the prank Leo had played on him.

"Leooooo," Kun whined, grabbing the pillow closest to him and throwing it at his boyfriend. He was laughing so hard, he was doubled over with his arms across his stomach and completely disregarded the pillow that bounced harmlessly off him. "That's not nice."

"I'm sorry," Leo replied in between chuckles, beginning to make his way toward him with a placating arm outstretched. "It was Ota's idea, I'm sorry."

Kun rolled his eyes, holding back his own laughter, and collapsed back onto the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. Leo was still chuckling slightly when he crawled onto the covers beside him. He  pecked the Premier player's lips before laying his head on his chest and hugging him with one arm over his waist.

"And Ota wanted me to record you," Lionel commented lightly. Kun snorted and finally released his laughter, uncovering his face to pull Leo closer to him. They lay together on the bed for a few moments in silence before Leo sat up.

"Come on, stop being lazy and get ready," he instructed, kissing his cheek and rolling away. Kun groaned and made grabby hands at his boyfriend, but listened either way. He sat up, rubbing his eyes lightly and yawning. He began to stretch as he stood from the bed slowly.

"Why?" he asked, making his way toward the mirror, where Messi had resumed styling his hair. Sergio stopped behind him, scrutinizing his reflection over his shoulder. His facial hair was growing back and his smile came easy, with a naturality that was startling after seeing his broken expression everywhere in Barcelona. Kun wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

They made quite the pretty picture in the mirror. Leo disregarded him to continue fixing his fringe, making Kun kiss his cheek and nuzzle into his neck.

He needed attention, after all.

Laughing, Leo gave in and placed a sticky hand on Kun's cheek, pressing their faces closer together. Kun wrinkled his nose at the adhesive feeling left on his beard and cheekbone.

"It's your birthday, Kun," Leo said. "Obviously, we are going to go out."

Kun tried to hide the surprise on his face but knew Messi had seen it in the mirror's reflection. Leo's expression was defiant, challenging him to question the fact that they were actually going to go out together in public when they'd been avoiding it for a while now.

"Where to?" Sergio asked instead.

Leo grinned, pulling away from him and pushing him toward the bathroom door.

"Go take a fucking shower!"

 

* * *

 

They were both happy and excited, just that they had different ways of showing it. Sergio seemed to be vibrating with contained energy walking in the middle of the hallway, talking a mile a minute about some new song he loved, while Leo merely watched him with a fond smile, his eyes soft and affectionate as he followed him down the stairs.

When he crossed the open door, Kun was walking out backwards, watching Leo's facial expressions and gesturing wildly with his hands. Leo was smiling, holding his laughter in and rolling his eyes, as he instructed Kun to face forward with his hands.

Sergio paid attention, turning to the green grasses of the Predio Ezeiza, and momentarily blinded himself as the sun was shining bright. Once his eyes had gotten used to the sudden brightness, he stopped in his tracks.

"Happy birthday,  _ hijoeputa _ !" Pocho Lavezzi yelled from where he stood on the walkway in between his two ex-teammates. A low sound of surprise left Kun's throat before he turned to glance at Leo with an expression that greatly reminded him of an overexcited puppy.

Pocho was standing in between Javier Mascherano and Pablo Zabaleta, looking like the suave sugar daddy he'd always given vibes of in his leather jacket and skinny jeans. All three looked good, though, dressed in casual clothes and emitting a relaxing energy.

Leo only smiled softly as Kun yelled "Pocho!" and ran toward the older Argentine. It'd been a while since the Bonaerense had seen both Pocho and Masche given that they played in two very different leagues. Pocho had always been a very close friend of his in the NT thanks to both of their easygoing, flirtatious personalities but Masche had always been the father figure of the team, along with Pablo.

Together, those two had been the backbone of the Argentineans back in the 2014 World Cup. Mascherano had been the stern father, the one who called you out on your bullshit and told you not what you wanted to hear but what you needed to. Zabaleta had been the easygoing father, the one you went to when you broke the vase and needed help fixing it, not a talking-to.

Zaba himself was a constant fixture in Kun's life thanks to Manchester and they were very close, but they rarely saw each other in Argentina. So it was already a great birthday gift to have the three present together.

Kun was still hugging and greeting his friends, receiving "Happy birthday, you asshole" and "When's the wedding, then?" when Leo felt two people come to stand at his sides. Without even glancing, the Rosarino knew their entourage for the day was complete.

"And we're just paintings on the fucking wall  _ o qué _ ?" Nicolas Otamendi yelled out, making Kun turn his head back abruptly. Leo laughed again lightly as Kun bounded over, dragging their three former teammates with him with the sheer power of his smile.

Kun greeted and received more congratulations on his birthday from Ota and Angel while Masche, Pocho, and Zaba took their turns reuniting with the younger men.

"Is this my birthday present?" Kun asked Leo, standing right in front of him and resembling a beagle, looking so excited that if he  _ were  _ a dog, his tongue would be hanging out. His wide eyes were sparkling and a ridiculous grin spread over his face.

"Ohhh, sweetheart," Pocho said, slinging an arm around Kun's shoulders before Leo could reply. "You don't  _ know _ what kind of day your boy has planned for you."

Leo grinned at them both.

 

* * *

 

Messi and Agüero hopped out of Zaba's black Mercedes-Benz at the intersection of streets Honduras and Gascón in Palermo Viejo. Masche was following behind in Zaba's silver BMW and parked behind them. Pocho, Ota, and Angel followed Javi to where the other three were already waiting.

"Come on, Kun," Leo said, heading toward the café on the corner of the city block. As they neared, the glass doors declared the small restaurant to be called  _ La Alacena _ . "We're having brunch here."

Sergio felt like squealing at the thought. He loved the idea of brunch and, though he lived in England, he didn't get to have mimosas too often. Smiling, Kun wrapped an arm around Leo's neck as a brief hug before slipping his arm through Otamendi's and entering the restaurant.

Brunch was a fun affair. There weren't many patrons left, given that it was well past midday, and the seven of them together were quite the ruckus. It reminded Kun of all the meals at the dinner table during the 2014 WC, when they were all this one big happy family and would tease each other across the table and laughter was the main soundtrack of the evening.

They were a little more subdued given that they didn't particularly want to draw attention to themselves, but it was just the way things always were with them. Kun was seated in between Leo and Pocho, looking around the table at some of his closest friends celebrating his birthday with him, and felt like he was flying next to the clouds.

Ota was retelling the story of the prank the two of them had played on Dybala during the 2018 WC and Masche, Pocho, and Leo were laughing. Grinning to himself, Kun took hold of Messi's hand on the table and squeezed gently. Leo startled, turning to look at him and grinning, squeezing back for a moment before Kun let him go.

Afterwards, the seven Argentines made their way to the closest cinema, which happened to be the Cinemark Palermo. They had been discussing the latest movie releases in the café when they remembered Detective Pikachu was already playing in theatres. It had been kind of spur of the moment, but Leo bought the tickets online so that the seven friends could see the comedy movie in Spanish.

The showing was at 2:20 p.m. and they exited the theatre an hour and a half later laughing and throwing popcorn at each other. They had spent most of the movie laughing at their own random comments instead of the actual movie, even though the film itself was very silly. It was a good thing, then, that there weren't many people in there because they'd been pretty loud and rowdy.

And Kun was having the fucking time of his life.

It'd been quite a while since he'd been able to enjoy the simple, little things with his Argentinian friends and the love of his life like that. 

"Hey, let's go to  _ Las Heras _ ," Ota said as he dodged one of Kun's thrown popcorns. Sergio threw another one, this time at Masche, who stretched toward his left a little and caught it in his mouth. Kun threw him an impressed look.

_ Las Heras _ was the name of a park that was a couple of blocks from the cinema. Kun shrugged and turned to look at Leo, knowing his boyfriend was kind of a planning freak when he  _ actually _ got around to planning and probably had a color-coded time table as their schedule or something.

Messi glanced at Kun and nodded, grinning to himself.

"Sure," he said, stopping for a few moments before he took a running start. He jumped toward Angel, pretty high for his size, and slapped the back of his head. Angel released an indignant squawk and took off running down the sidewalk after Leo. Kun was too busy trying to breathe through his laughter to pay much attention to the stares around him.

"But we have to be there by five," Leo panted lightly. Angel had caught his smaller teammate and contented himself with ruffling his hair, ruining his hairstyle. Zaba nodded his approval and the group of friends continued toward the park. They had about an hour left so it sounded like a good plan.

The Argentine footballers ended up playing football with a group of teenagers who were incomplete at the park. There were sixteen of them, playing 8 vs. 8 with no referee.

It was just a pastime for them and the players knew it when nobody mentioned who they were. Kun had a feeling at least 4 of them knew who they were, but the rest remained unsuspecting, thinking they were old soccer  _ aficionados _ who wished to remember what the game was like in their youth.

Until they saw Messi dribble, until they saw Ota block a good pass,until they saw Masche steal the ball from their feet, until they saw Angel make an exceptional pass, until they saw Zaba receive that pass beautifully, until they saw Pocho assist Sergio perfectly, until they saw Kun score an amazing goal.

The group of NT players took group pictures with the sixteen kids but nobody asked for their autograph. Kun and his boyfriend waved as they walked away, followed by their legendary teammates, the feel of their happiness, and the awe of the boys on the field.

 

* * *

 

"My name is Leonardo, and I will be your guide for the Craft Beer Walk tour."

Kun turned to look at Messi incredulously, who was standing beside him. The seven of them were standing in a single line, resembling soldiers awaiting orders and remaining silent.

The beer walk tour in San Telmo was probably the biggest surprise of the day. Sergio wasn't particularly passionate about beer, but he'd always though of those tours and wine tastings as something that could be really fun with the right group of friends.

And he was right.

All of them walked from one bar to the next, visiting three in total and drinking eight different crafts brewed right there in Buenos Aires. They were given appetizers to go with their beers, whilst the bar owners talked to them about the brews and the history of the neighborhood. It was interesting, to say the least, and he was very fond of a couple of the brews.

The tour was spent laughing, as everything was when it came to the Argentinean group of friends. Ota was given a piggyback ride for a long while by Angel, Pocho refused to let go of Kun while Leo refused to walk beside anyone else, and Masche and Zaba merely stared at all their antics with an eyeroll and a fond smile, content just to be back together with their friends.

"Guys!" Pocho yelled when they stood in the last bar, about to taste the last brew. He took a step forward with his glass of beer and glsnced at Kun, winking at him. "I really hope this one is good because it's the last opportunity for a toast."

Kun laughed while Leo rolled his eyes, the fond exasperated smile everpresent on his face. Angel snorted and Masche's voice muttered a fed-up "You're such an idiot."

Pocho ignored them all, continuing to grin wide and happy, and raised his glass toward Kun.

"I hope you had a fan-fucking-tastic birthday with us,  _ boludo _ , 'cause we certainly fucking missed you. You're probably one of the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," Pocho said, his smile turning sweet and adoring. "You're always so much fun, you're like a fucking ray of sunshine, genuine and sincere. Don't ever change... And we all know how in love you are, so we wish you and the love of your life the best always.

"Happy birthday, Kun. We love you,  _ nene _ ."

Pocho tilted his glass toward him before raising it to his lips.

There was a chorus of "Happy birthday, Kun, we love you"s from the rest of their friends before they also took a drink. Kun was genuinely touched, the feeling of deep affection for his friends settling deep within his chest.

The beer was really good, or maybe what it represented to him after that made it taste like love in liquid.

Leo stared at his profile fondly for a moment before throwing an arm around his waist, snuggling into him before kissing his cheek. He was all dimples, eyes shining bright with genuine joy, all  _ his _ — Argentina and Kun's Leo, not a trace of Barcelona's broken man. That was how Kun loved him best.

When they were all back at the Predio Ezeiza, there was an air of hesitation surrounding them.

"We have to have a fucking  _ asado _ during international break or I will be delivering some ass-whoopings," Zaba stated. Kun laughed and nodded.

"Maybe we can all go to Rosario this time," he said, knowing it was a good idea. After all, Leo, Pocho, and Masche all resided in Santa Fe, and all previous get-togethers had been in the capital.

"Yes," Masche agreed immediately, suddenly. Pocho began to tease him, pinching his cheek, about missing his little Argentinean football stars.

There was a moment of silence, and the three older men stood in front of the four NT teammates. They stood tall, with bright smiles on their faces, like three proud fathers aware of the achievements their sons had gathered under their belt and aware of what they could do next.

"You've got this," Zaba said softly. "If anyone can do it, it's you four. We always knew you'd go far, farther than some of us."

The four stood straighter.

"But," Masche added, "if it doesn't go as planned, don't worry about it. It's not the end of the world. We all still know you're some of the greatest footballers to ever exist."

That was directed mostly at Leo, but Kun didn't mind. He had faith for this year, he knew they could pull it off with Scaloni's mentality and Leo's determined mindset this time around.

"Just hurry it up to do that  _ asado _ ," Pocho said, winking at them briefly. There was a round of farewells and hugs before the three climbed into Zaba's Mercedes and drove off, leaving the BMW to be picked up the following day. 

Leo, Kun, Ota, and Angel wrapped their arms around each other as they walked toward the building, sharing jokes and shoving one another lightly, feeling like they were floating on clouds.

 

* * *

 

Ota and Angel left to their respective rooms after more birthday wishes, leaving Leo and Sergio to make their way into their own room alone.

Leo watched Sergio carefully as he froze in the open door to their room. Kun turned toward him slowly, smile spreading over his face and eyes sparkling as they always did when they looked at him. Messi responded with his own shy smile, dimples on display for him.

"Happy birthday," Leo whispered. "I love you to the moon and back."

Kun grinned before he took Leo's face in his hands and kissed him. Leo responded eagerly, sucking lightly on Kun's full upper lip, as he carefully guided him into the bedroom. He gently pushed the door closed without separating from Kun, pressing him into the wall next to the door.

Kun's hands were still on his jaw and his on Sergio's waist when they broke apart. Kun leaned his forehead on Leo's and smiled, trying to regulate his breathing.

A glance into the bedroom revealed that Kun's bed had been pushed against Leo's to make more space by the window, where a bunch of fairy lights were strung around the perimeter. There was a moderately-sized table against the wall with a chair on either side and a white tablecloth. The table was laden with various different plates of food, an ice bucket with a bottle of red wine, two empty wine glasses, and a candle in the middle.

A candlelit dinner in their room.

"I love you to the moon and back,  _ amor _ ," Kun replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and I did not disappoint. Feedback greatly appreciated.  
> Btw, I reiterate that if Leo does nothing for Kun's birthday, I will drown in angst and p o s t i t.  
> Yes, that is a threat.  
> Anyway, let's all celebrate my ray of sunshine's birthday!  
> And go read Xime's story please.


End file.
